molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stocking
Stocking battled Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles with Panty and Garterbelt in Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls, and again in Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls: The Unshitty Version. She was voiced by Anna Valenzuela both times. Information on the Rapper Stocking Anarchy is one of the title characters of the adult anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a (supposed) angel and sister to Panty. Stocking's main vice is gluttony, which she can indulge in without consequence due to not being human, and other than this she is far more relatively well-behaved and competent in her duties than her sister. Despite this, at the end of the series Stocking is inexplicably and abruptly revealed to be a demon, and kills Panty. Lyrics Original Um… okay then… I Want You fingerless freaks to Fly Away Now. You may have brute strength, but word–wise, you fight like a cow! Slut–shame Panty all you want; You think she gives a single fuck?! More of those are given whenever we kill our pet, Chuck! Unlike her, though, I don't mess around… well, at least not as much; I'll be on my A–game just as long as I can hold this sugar rush. I'm a credibly–badass, sword–toting lolita. You're incredibly outmatched; go back to fighting amoebas! This bitch is the fiercest goth there's been since the sacking of Rome, And she's screwing you more severely than could any Communist gnome! There's nothing you can do about it: I'm going to beat you, And, given what you're made of, I might as well also eat you! Only a suicidal person comes between me and my sweets, And NO, I don't give a fuck that I "should" be obese, Because I'm not! So don't you dare tell me to go on a diet! Now, try hitting me with something I didn't just call. Go on, try it! Unshitty Verse 1: We outdo your tepid ventures just while sitting in the living room, So sod off on some comet; that's the only tip I'm giving you! Once these Daughters of Anarchy rev up our vocal engines, We won't need our mother's help to stomp you freaks out with a vengeance! We're the best! Call us the Beat-Alls! You fingerless mistakes can't match what we'll deliver through this bout! Come at us with your Dynamo, and we'll out-damage-deal you still! You're straight-run-of-the-mill. You softies better Fly Away Now. Ow! We'll see you go up in flames just like your retard sister Bunny, Do the same thing to your fucking ghosts, and make some cold, hard money! I'll make your cross-dressing devil look as weak as an amoeba, When you're sliced to bits by this katana-brandishing lolita! Never go lite on my eating, and that carries over lyrically: Not since the sack of Rome's there been a Goth of such severity! But wait, there's more! Verse 2: Hope you don't mind a late arrival. Bitches, P.S.G. is taking full advantage of its title! Sugar-rushing at you hard! Hounding kindergarteners harder than our pet when he's unzipped! With disses rich as any pudding, and you needn't wait to taste! When we're done dropping bombs on you like tissue wads on spermy soldiers… You'll be envious of Chuck for being destroyed so few times over! Verse 3: Oh, so now they fly away? Trivia *First demon character in the series. Category:Characters